The present invention relates to a printer with improved label dispensing, and more particularly a printer in which the label is prevented from adhering to the backing paper during the dispensing. The invention enables a neutralisation of the effect of electrostatical charges in the label and backing paper by charging the backing paper or displacing the electric charges contained therein. Thus, a repellent electric force is created assisting the ejection and separation of the label from the backing paper.
It is common in printers to dispense and separate the labels from the backing paper by deflecting the backing paper around a dispensing edge to force the labels to be released and move forward in a straight direction. Usually the label is made from a more rigid material than the backing paper. When using thinner materials for the label, this may cause problems, as the label is not sufficiently rigid but is brought together with the backing paper around the dispensing edge. Furthermore, the label is attached to the backing paper by means of an adhesive that should be sufficiently strong, so that the labels do not become unstuck within the printer prematurely. Also, the adhesive should be sufficiently strong for adhesion when the label is dispensed and applied on a product, e.g. on a box or a package.
The labels and the backing paper are also subjected to electrostatic charging when the labels and backing paper travels through the printer and is brought in contact with various parts. Especially the print head may be covered by a glass coating charging the labels as they pass. The backing paper is on the other hand connected to ground to avoid electrostatic discharges within the printer. Such discharges may damage the printer""s electronic units. Also, the dispensing edge is usually made of metal. The electrostatic charge of the label creates attractive forces between the label and the backing paper (see FIG. 2 described more in detail below).
The present invention solves this problem by removing or equalising the electrostatic charge applied to the backing paper. This creates a repellent force assisting the dispensing edge in ejecting the label forward in a straight direction.
The invention provides a printer with improved label dispensing, comprising a print head for printing labels attached by an adhesive layer to a backing paper, a path along which the backing paper together with the labels is brought in front of the print head and on to a dispensing edge at which the backing paper is to be deflected while the labels are released from the backing paper and dispensed in a substantially straight direction.
According to the invention, the printer comprises means for moving or removing electric charges, so that a force is created assisting the release of the labels from the backing paper. In one embodiment of the invention, the dispensing edge is coated with a material removing charges from the backing paper, while another embodiment of the invention is provided with a device that generates an electric field moving electric charges of the labels and the backing paper.
The invention is defined in the attached claim 1. Preferred embodiments are set forth in the dependent claims.